1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a button and, in particular, to a novel, improved button which can be attached and detached by means of a pin screw and a nut instead of thread.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional button for clothes, etc. As shown in the drawing, a conventional button 5 is generally attached to clothes 4 by means of a thread 3 passed through a thread-passing section 2 provided on a button head 1.
A conventional plate-shaped button (not shown) for shirts or the like is attached to clothes by means of a thread passed through holes formed in the button, formed as an integral piece. The above-described conventional button 5 is also formed as an integral piece, with the thread-passing section 2 firmly fixed to the button head 1.
Conventional buttons for clothes, etc., constructed as described above, have the following problems:
Conventional buttons for clothes are all sewn onto clothes by means of thread, with the result that the making of clothes requires a difficult sewing operation, which is very hard to mechanize.
In the case of a fashionable gilt button, its surface layer may be rubbed off, resulting in discoloration or exfoliation. In such cases, all the buttons on the same clothing will have to be replaced. A set of buttons for European clothes are rather expensive. Thus, such a replacement is a waste of material.
Further, buttons have no quality indication on them, which leads to a problem when clothes with buttons are sent to the laundry. Various means may be used to prevent them from coming off or being damaged during cleaning. For example, fashionable buttons are wrapped in aluminum foils so as to prevent them from being damaged. Despite this precaution, damage often occurs, the laundry being obliged to compensate for such loss or damage.
Another problem with conventional buttons is that they are attached to clothes, shirts, etc. by means of thread. To meet customers' requirements, many different sizes of clothes and shirts, onto which buttons have been sewn, have to be prepared, resulting in enormous stocks of clothes.